


Putting Things in Perspective

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-08
Updated: 2004-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom has a Very Bad Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting Things in Perspective

Dom sat back and shivered in his grey bathrobe. (All right, so it wasn't a bathrobe, but what reminds Dom of something gets named after it.) He had had a horrible day. Billy'd been half asleep in Feet, and Elijah had been half electric energy. Dom had been a combination of the two, meaning he was annoyed by both.

After feet, he'd been shipped off to spend all day on his knees trying to present a sword to a forever wisecracking king (who was, half the time, lounging in his chair while Big fucking Paul did all the work). How did Bernard know exactly how to wind him up when it was least appreciated? This scene had damn well better be in the theatrical version.

He didn't even see Billy at lunch. Dom had combed the whole place twice, but the Scot was nowhere to be seen. Fine. If he wanted to hide, so be it; Dom would just... well... eat by himself. Only it didn't work quite that way. First Viggo invaded (the whole table was practically empty, but the guy just had to sit down right next to Dom and his sandwich) and made some wise guy remark about where his "boyfriend" was. The nerve of some people. Viggo obviously hadn't been paying much attention to things if he thought he and Billy were **boyfriends**.

Then Orli waltzed in, happily creating mental havoc in wherever he decided to grace with his hyper presence. Dom was already in a bad mood, and Orlando was the worst thing that could have happened. Besides Billy getting run over by an Oliphaunt. (With wheels. Hoooonk-squish! So passes Peregrin Took.) Orlando had a very bad problem, which was being Happy. And he is very scary when he is Happy. He hugs and kisses and gropes everyone, simultaneously scarfing down his sub in seconds, sweeping out as quickly as he had come. Dom hates him when he's like that; even more so when he himself is Not Happy.

Somehow he survived everyone around him and got back to the set. The bluescreen was sickening after being surrounded by it for months. He was about to go Japanese and commit seppaku right there with his little Merry sword. Oh yes, Billy'd miss him then, and think about how it was all his fault for not being at lunch. It's always Billy's fault.

On the way to his trailer after a too long day, Pete caught up with him to give him some lecture about looking a little more this, and looking a little less that. Dom almost broke then. He almost screamed, "You're not my bloody mother! I'm doing the best I can, all right, and if you don't like it you can let me go like you fired Stuart and you can shave that mop off your face and YOU play Merry!" It was just one of those days.

Once alone, he tripped over a rock. Barefoot, since after Feet he hadn't bothered to do anything but sling his shoes over his shoulder by the laces and stalk out. This time he did break. "Shitfuckdammitall! Can't you just leave me alone today?" He screamed at the clouds. He wouldn't be surprised if they opened up right then and poured a cement truck full of rain right on him.

But they didn't.

But that didn't make him in an any better mood.

Stalking past the window, (with those goddamn idiotic curtains; he'd tear them down as soon as he got inside) his eye caught Billy, sitting there on the end of the couch. There's the little bastard. He'd hardly seen him all day, and Billy was going to have to answer for that. Oh yes.

Instead of kicking those wimpy little steps into oblivion, he walked up them. (He was barefoot after all.) Slamming into the place, he took a sort of sadistic pleasure in seeing Billy jump out of his skin. The Scot had something in his hand, which he hastily threw into a drawer- Dom managed to see what it was: It was a picture of what looked like Billy's parents.

Dom turned around, locked himself in his room, and cried himself to sleep. Because he had been such a fucking bastard.

Finis


End file.
